Season 4 Delena Style
by dont.be.creepy
Summary: So I was thinking; what if Damon and Elena had been together from the beginning of season 4? It sure would be more interesting . . .
1. Chapter 1

*****What if Damon and Elena had been together from the beginning of season 4?*****

**"**Everything is heightened. Taste. Smell. Sight. Touch," Damon whispered seductively in Elena's ear as he stood behind her.

Elena started breathing heavily as Damon kissed, sucked, and nipped at her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access and moaned in pleasure when he continued his actions. Not being able to stay away from his lips much longer, Elena spun around and crashed her mouth onto Damon's, surprising them both.

Damon eagerly kissed her back and grabbed the backs of her thighs so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. He vamp-sped them back against a tree and sat Elena back on her feet. She continued to kiss him passionately until she felt something churn in her stomach. Having a pretty good idea what was coming, she pushed Damon off of her and sped away, leaving him confused.

Damon followed after Elena to find her violently coughing up the animal blood she'd insisted on drinking. He pulled her hair back and asked her what was wrong. "I don't know. It just- It tastes disgusting, and I just- I don't know."

Damon rubbed her back sympathetically and helped her stand up. "You okay?" he asked as he wiped the remaining blood from her face.

She nodded and looked at him sadly. "Damon, what am I gonna do? I can't keep the animal blood down."

Damon thought for a moment and suddenly he knew what needed to be done.

"You need warm blood from the vein," Damon said simply.

"You know I don't wanna hurt anyone!" Elena protested.

"I know. That's not what I was talking about . . . "

"Then what . . . ?".

Damon sighed. "Maybe you could try . . . Drinking my blood."

Elena contemplated this and said, "Do you really think it'll work?"

"We'll never know unless we try." Elena nodded and watched as Damon quickly bit into his wrist and held it out to her.

She glanced at him one more time to make sure he was okay with it and a slight nod told her to dig in.

She sunk her fangs into the indentations his had just made and started to lap up Damon's deliciously tangy blood. One of her hands wrapped around his fingers, while the other held onto his arm. She laid her head against his muscular chest as he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her even closer.

Damon stumbled back against a tree and let his head fall back in pleasure. Blood sharing was like "vamp sex" and Damon was loving every second of it.

As Elena continued to suck blood from Damon's palm, he was sure that she was drinking up his soul. It just felt so damn good!

When Damon started to feel a little woozy he knew that she was taking too much. "Elena," he breathed, "you need to stop."

She didn't listen though and kept going. When she felt him start to slink down a bit she quickly contained herself and pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly, afraid she'd hurt him.

"Yep," he panted. "Fine."

Elena looked down shamefully. "If you were a human you'd be dead right now."

Damon did that sexy little eye thing he always seemed to do when he was trying to cover up his emotions/feelings. "But I'm not. So, no worries."

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled shyly at him. "Thank you, Damon."

"No problem," he said simply.

"No, really, Damon; thank you. Not just for this, but for helping me with what Stefan couldn't, and being there for me when he wasn't."

Damon, not being used to people thanking him, looked away and whispered, "You're welcome."

The two stared at the ground awkwardly for a few moments until Elena finally broke the silence. "It's late. Maybe we should go home."

Damon agreed and the two ran to the boarding house where Stefan, who had accepted Elena's choice of his elder brother, was waiting.

"So how'd it go?" Stefan asked, curious to how Elena's first hunt turned out.

Just as Damon was about to answer Elena vamp-sped outside and started throwing up for the second time that day.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other worriedly before running out to see if Elena was alright.

"Hey, you okay?" Damon asked as he helped her up. Stefan stood on the driveway awkwardly, not being used to the whole Damon/Elena thing.

Elena nodded and wiped her mouth with her arm, feeling embarrassed. "I can't believe this happened again! What is wrong with me?"

"Wait, this has already happened today?" Stefan's brow furrowed.

"Yeah. Apparently your little 'bunny diet' isn't working too well for her. Heck, she can't even keep my blood down." As soon as Damon realized what he'd said he felt guilty. He knew that Elena was with him now, but he still felt bad for rubbing it in his brother's face.

Damon watched Stefan take a deep breath and clench his fists. "You two shared blood?" he tried to ask nonchalantly but totally failed.

Damon and Elena both nodded slowly.

"Oh." Stefan, Damon, and Elena stood there awkwardly and stared down until Stefan spoke up. "Well, I gotta go. I've um, got something to do."

Elena and Damon waved as Stefan vamp-sped away. Once he was gone, Elena let out a sigh of relief. "So what should we do now?"

"Now," Damon said, "we need to get some blood in you."

When Elena let out a noise of disagreement Damon spoke again. "I know you don't wanna hurt anyone, Elena, and you don't have to. You can make it enjoyable for whoever you pick. And I won't let you drain anyone. After you're done we'll compel them, and then we'll leave."

"Alright," Elena agreed, though still a bit skeptical. "When and where?"

"Tonightat that Halloween frat party. There will be plenty of douches for you to feed on," Damon answered. "So we need costumes!"

A couple hours later Damon and Elena were still trying to think of costume ideas for the party, which would start in an hour. Suddenly an idea popped into Damon's head. "Hey, 'Lena, why don't you see if Judgy wants to tag along? She can help you with your costume."

"Um, okay," Elena replied warily. Damon dropped her off at Bonnie's and headed out to get his costume.

"So," Elena said to Bonnie, "what should we go as?"

"Hm. I think you should be a vampire."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Haha; very funny."

"No, I'm serious. You should dress up all sexily and drive Damon crazy!"

Bonnie and Elena just stared at each other for a few seconds until both of them burst out laughing.

"I'll only be a 'sexy vampire' if you dress up as a witch," Elena said.

"Deal."

"I wonder what Damon is going to be . . . "

Bonnie rolled her eyes and then the two supernatural creatures set off to find their Halloween costumes.

Once Elena was dressed up as a 'sexy vampire' and Bonnie a witch, the two headed for the party.

**A/N: Was anyone else SUPER disappointed by Thursday's ep? I mean, the dance scene was great and all but I expected more! Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Once the girls had arrived at the party they were immediately surprised by how many people had actually shown up.

"When Damon said there'd be plenty of people to feed from he wasn't kidding," Elena muttered.

Bonnie nodded in agreement and she and Elena split up. Bonnie was going to try and have a good time on her own while Damon taught Elena how to feed on people without killing them.

Elena walked around searching for Damon. Just when she was about to give up her search, the front door of the frat house swung open to reveal a stunning Damon, dressed as none other than Jack the Ripper. He even had on a top hat. Elena's jaw dropped at the sight of him along with all the other womens'.

Damon ignored their awe-struck looks and slowly strutted over to Elena with a huge smirk on his face. "You, Miss Gilbert, look absolutely stunning."

"You're not so bad yourself, Mister Salvatore." Elena winked as soon as she'd contained herself.

Damon smirked in response and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from everyone else. Once the two weren't surrounded by a bunch of drunk humans, Damon wrapped his arm around Elena's waist and pulled her against his chest. She looked up at him and smiled before pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. Elena went to pull away but Damon kissed her again, more urgently this time.

Before things could get too heated Elena pulled back. "So are you gonna teach me how to feed or what?"

Damon smirked and held out his arm in response. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Elena grabbed Damon's arm and he pulled her back into the crowd of drunk college students.

Damon moved his mouth to Elena's ear and whispered, "Don't pick someone super tiny that you'll be able to drain in seconds."

Elena nodded and scanned the room for someone to drink from. "How about him?" she asked as she pointed to a cute blond who had a cup of beer in hand.

"Perfect," Damon agreed. "Go get him, Tiger."

Elena sauntered over to the boy and 'accidentally' ran into him, causing his drink to spill all over his shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elena purred seductively, "want me to make it up to you?"

Damon watched from a distance as the boy eagerly nodded and followed after Elena as she headed to a room upstairs.

Once inside the blond pushed his lips onto Elena's. She roughly pushed him back against a wall and smiled, showing her fangs. She looked into his bright blue eyes and compelled him. "You'll be completely still and you won't make a noise. This won't hurt at all."

Elena tilted the boy's neck and sank her fangs into his tan skin, reveling in the taste of the warm blood that instantly filled her dry mouth.

Damon slipped inside to observe Elena and make sure she didn't take too much blood.

When the frat boy's skin started to turn a pale shade of blue and his eyes started to droop, Damon tapped Elena's shoulder. "Hey, you need to stop now."

But Elena kept drinking.

"Elena," Damon said more harshly.

When she still didn't stop Damon wrapped his fingers around her shoulders and roughly threw her back a little.

Elena hissed and ran back towards Damon, snarling at him with her fangs out.

He ignored her and rolled his eyes before turning back to the blond and looking into his eyes. "Go back downstairs and put a bandage on your neck. If anyone asks, you . . . Fell."

The boy repeated what Damon had just said and then left the room, leaving Elena and Damon alone.

"Damon, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be. It's fine. Sometimes it just takes a while before you're able to stop on your own. I'm sure you'll do better with the next one," Damon said.

Elena nodded though she still had a shameful look on her face.

Damon noticed this. "Really, it's okay. I'll go find someone else and you can try again."

Elena sighed. "Okay."

Damon left the room and headed downstairs to find another human blood-bag. He spotted a tall brunette with a skimpy outfit on and strutted over to her.

The girl immediately perked up as she looked Damon up and down. "Hey," she purred.

"Hi," Damon returned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Wanna go upstairs?"

The brunette nodded happily and followed Damon. Once inside the room Damon turned the girl towards Elena and compelled her. "Drink," he instructed.

Elena obeyed and shoved her fangs into the girl's neck. She drank until she heard Damon tell her to stop. 'Stop. Stop. Stop," she repeated in her head. Once she gained control of herself she let go of the girl and backed away.

Damon told the girl to leave and she did. Soon the room was once again only occupied by the two vampires.

"I did it, Damon!" Elena squealed excitedly.

"You did!" Damon grinned. Elena stepped forward and threw her arms around Damon's neck in a tight hug. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arms securely around her waist and swinging her around a couple times. Once Elena was back on her feet she grabbed Damon's face and pushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

"Let's dance!" she exclaimed as she led him downstairs.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you so much to everyone that left a review, followed, and favorited this story! **

**I know this chapter was like extremely short, but I probably won't post another one 'til the weekend so I wanted to give you something. So thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Once on the crowded dance floor full of drunk college students grinding on each other, Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest so he could whisper in her ear.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No. But Damon . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I want more," Elena said, voice sultry.

Damon turned her around. "Take your pick."'

Elena walked over to a boy who was standing alone and started dancing with him. She leaned down and sunk her fangs into his neck, savoring the taste of his rich blood. After she'd taken enough from him, she compelled him and moved on to her next victim.

Damon watched Elena for a moment. Once he was sure she could handle herself for a while, he searched for his own food. He found a slutty red head and roughly bit into her neck. He was a lot less sloppy than Elena, only a few drops of blood dripping down his chin. He drank from a few more people and then went off to look for Elena.

He found her dancing along to the music by herself. Damon took a moment to appreciate her beauty before approaching her. Eyes closed in pleasure, mouth pulled up into a small smile, and perfect curly hair flowing flawlessly down her back. _How did I get so lucky?_ Damon thought.

He moved to stand in front of her. Elena smiled when she saw Damon and flung her arms around his neck. As they danced, Damon listened to the words of the song and was surprised by how much they matched his feelings.

_Your love pours down on me, surround me like a waterfall_

_And there's no stopping us right now, I feel so close to you right now . . ._

Elena stared at Damon's blood-covered chin, mesmerized. She brought her fingers up, smeared the blood on them, and sucked them into her mouth. She moaned, and Damon tilted his face towards her. They gazed into each other's eyes before moving their heads forward so their lips could connect.

Damon wrapped his arms tightly around Elena's waist and pulled her even closer to him. She kissed him urgently while her hands played with his hair. One of Damon's hands had reached up to cup Elena's face, the other still wrapped securely around her waist. Before things could get too heated, he lightly pushed her away, not wanting their first time to be because they were drunk on blood.

They danced to a couple more upbeat, club-style songs, before a slow song came on.

Damon held his hand out to Elena, who happily took it. He grabbed one of her hands while the other rested on her hip. He smiled as he effortlessly twirled her around. Elena giggled the whole time, which only made Damon's grin grow.

Though Elena would be happy to slow dance with Damon for her whole life, the song unfortunately came to an end.

The two decided to head home since it was getting late. The ride back to Mystic Falls was spent with awful singing from Damon, who wasn't aware that Elena was recording him on her phone.

When they finally arrived at Elena's house Damon sped over to her door and helped her out. Elena wasn't really used to Damon's gentlemanly side yet, but she liked it.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she giggled.

"No problem, m'lady." Damon played along. Once Damon had walked Elena up to her room and she was dressed in her pajamas, she asked if he would stay the night. "Just to sleep," she assured.

"It would be my honor." Damon smirked and lied down on Elena's bed. He patted the space next to him and Elena crawled in beside him, snuggling into his chest.

"Thank you for teaching me how to feed without killing anyone, Damon," Elena whispered, truly grateful that he'd helped her.

"No problem."

Elena closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Good night, Damon . . . I love you."

Damon's heart swelled when he heard those three words he'd been dying to hear from her for as long as he could remember. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to hear it enough.

"I love you too, 'Lena," he answered, a genuine smile spread across his face, instead of his signature smirk, "more than you'll ever know."

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long! I've just been über busy with school :P But ohmigod! Who else cannot even wait until the 29th?! 7 more days! (:**

**Happy Turkey day! And as always, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Damon awoke the next morning Elena was still asleep on his chest, snoring softly. He grinned at the sight and ran his fingers through her long silky hair. He tried to readjust a bit to be more comfortable, but ended up waking Elena in the process.

Her eyes snapped open and she rolled over too hard and ended up falling off the bed. When she stood up she saw Damon laughing at her on the bed.

"It wasn't funny." Elena scowled.

"Oh, come on. You gotta admit, it was a little funny."

Elena pouted and rolled her eyes. She climbed back on the bed and immediately wished she hadn't. Damon pushed her down, crawled on top of her, and started tickling her. Elena giggled so hard she thought she'd burst. She reached her arm out to her nightstand and grabbed her phone.

"If. You. Don't. Stop. I'll. Send. This. To. Everyone. I. Know," Elena gasped between giggles, as she played the voice memo of Damon singing.

He abruptly stopped and frowned at her. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Elena smirked, rolled off the bed, and vamp-sped downstairs. Damon growled playfully and ran after her. Elena was fast now, but Damon was still faster. He found her in the living room and tackled her to the couch.

"Gotcha," he whispered, his lips only millimeters from hers. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss her, but before their lips could touch he snatched her phone and jumped away.

"Ha," he said with a triumphant grin. He quickly deleted the recording and tossed the phone back at Elena.

She grumbled and crossed her arms in mock anger. Damon walked over to her and pulled her into a tight bear hug. "Oh, don't be so pouty."

She rolled her eyes. "So what should we do today?"

"Well," Damon said, "are you hungry yet?"

Elena thought for a moment. "Surprisingly, no."

"Hm. Alright. Well, is there anything in particular you wanna do?"

Suddenly, an idea popped into Elena's head, making her whole face light up. "Damon, can we go ice skating?!"

Damon sighed. "Fine. But just to let you know, I happen to be an excellent ice skater."

"Yay!" Elena started bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. "I'll go change! You go home and get ready, I'll meet you at the boarding house in two hours."

Damon playfully saluted and then headed to the boarding house. Elena flashed upstairs and hopped in the shower.

Once her hair was dried and brushed, Elena got dressed in the appropriate clothing for ice skating-a coat, a hat, gloves, a scarf, and fuzzy socks. She texted Damon to see if he was ready. He answered with a simple, "yep".

Elena ran to the boarding house and walked inside without knocking.

"Damon?" she called when she didn't see him. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She pulled away, spun around, and punched Damon's shoulder. "Jerk! You scared me!"

Damon chuckled and grabbed her hand. They walked to his car and Damon opened Elena's door for her. Elena noticed that Damon was wearing a hat. She'd never seen Damon wear a hat before. Elena tried to smile inconspicuously, but of course Damon saw. "What?" he asked, wondering why she was grinning at him.

"You're wearing a hat."

"Yeah. So are you. So what?"

"Nothing, nothing. I've just never seen you wear a hat before," Elena said.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, but neither Damon nor Elena minded. When they finally reached the skating rink, Elena wasn't sure she could contain her excitement.

"I haven't been here since I was 12 years old," Elena mused.

Damon nodded thoughtfully. He broke the silence by holding out his arm. "Let's go."

Once their skates were strapped on, Damon and Elena were out on the ice. Damon was gliding around gracefully, while Elena was stumbling around awkwardly.

"Uhm, Damon? Could you, uh, help me?" Elena asked shyly.

"Absolutely." Damon smiled, happy that Elena wanted his help. He skated over to the wall, which Elena was grasping on to for dear life. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "Do you trust me?"

Without even thinking, Elena nodded. She let go of the wall and let Damon guide her around the rink. At first she focused on the cool wind blowing against her face and the small snowflakes falling around her. But then she started thinking about the places where her body was touching Damon's. His hands firm but gentle on her waist. The side of his cheek pressed against hers. And his legs bumping hers as they glided across the slippery ground.

She leaned her head back to see his face and smiled. He returned her grin and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Damon was by far the best skater there. It sort of frustrated Elena how he was so good at everything. _There's gotta be at least one thing he's not good at!_ she thought.

When the skating rink finally closed and it became dark out, Damon and Elena walked hand in hand to Damon's car, smiling the whole time.

"Thank you, Damon. That was really fun." Elena grinned.

"It was, wasn't is? We'll have to do it again sometime."

Elena sighed happily, knowing that she'd totally make the right choice by letting Stefan go and choosing Damon.

A/N: Woo! Two chapters in two days! This one was really fun to write, so I hope you guys like it! How was everyone's Thanksgiving? I spent the night playing Rummy with my brother, lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! It means a lot to me!(:

Reviews are love people! I love to hear from you all!


	5. AN PLEASE READ

**Boring, annoying, stupid A/N**:

Hey, guys! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated! It's just that my best friend is going through something very . . . traumatic and I'm trying to help her out. On top of that, I have a huge Spanish project and two tests due this week. But I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! Sorry this wasn't an actual chapter, I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't given up on this story, it just might be a while before I update :p

On a happier note, who is so freaking happy about Delena finally being together?! I'm psyched! I'm not too worried about the sire bond. They'll find a way around it. (:

So good bye for now, I'll write more whenever I get the chance! (:

Love, ElephantRauhl(:


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooo sorry it's taken me this long to update! I've just been super busy lately. But I am back now! So without farther ado, I give you the next chapter!(:**

Oh, by the way, this chapter takes place the day after the last one. Here's where the action starts coming in(:

Elena burst through the door of the Salvatore boarding house with a worried expression on her face as she frustratedly ran a hand through her chocolate tresses. Damon heard the door open and sped downstairs, eyeing her curiously.

"Damon, have you or Stefan seen Jeremy today?" she asked urgently.

"No. Why?" he asked, brow furrowing.

Elena messed with her phone for a minute, pulling up a text from a blocked number she'd received earlier. She shoved her phone in Damon's face. Realization seemed to dawn on him because he didn't seem too surprised by what the message said.

"Damon, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Weeellllll," Damon said, "you see, there's this hunter that's been trying to kill all of the vampires in town. He must've taken Jeremy hostage to lure us to him."

"And you just didn't think that I might like to know about this?!" Elena shouted angrily.

Damon looked down guiltily. "I didn't want you to worry about it. I thought I had it under control, but apparently not."

"Whatever. We can talk about this later. So what are we gonna do about Jeremy?"

"I'll see if Steffie can help. You call Judgy and Blondie." Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's nicknames for her friends, but pulled her phone out and dialed Caroline's number.

Bonnie, Caroline, and even Stefan (who was still uncomfortable being around Damon and Elena now that they were a couple) agreed to help save Jeremy and take down the hunter.

They all met outside the Grille, where Connor had told them to go if they ever wanted to see Jeremy alive again.

"So what's the plan?" Elena asked.

"I say one of us goes in, tries to deal with Connor, and if he won't agree to helping us find the cure, then that person gives a signal and everyone else comes in and helps take him down. But we can't, under any circumstances, kill Connor," Stefan warned.

"What about Jeremy?" Damon asked. Elena looked at him and smiled, happy that Damon cared, well sort of cared, about what happened to her brother.

"While everyone else is attacking Connor someone will go and save Jeremy."

Elena, Damon, Bonnie, and Caroline all agreed that that was a good enough plan.

"So who's gonna go in and try to reason with the hunter?" Bonnie asked.

"I will," Stefan volunteered before anybody else could.

"You sure, Stef?" Damon said, "Your negotiating skills aren't that great."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Yes, Damon, I'm sure. Besides, if you went in and he didn't agree to help or something you'd get angry and kill him. We need him alive."

"Okay one more question: What's the signal?" Caroline asked.

"Uhm, I'll whistle," Stefan answered.

"Really?" Damon scoffed. "You're gonna whistle?"

"You got a better idea?" Stefan challenged.

Damon rolled his eyes in response. "So are we ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and watched as Stefan strolled stealthily through the entrance doors of the Grille.

**A/N: I know I seem to say this every chapter, but I'm sorry it was so short. And mostly dialogue. But I promise there will be much more Delena in the next chapter. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought, I can't read your minds! (:**


End file.
